


December 6th: Burgers and Bridges

by PlaceboEffects



Series: 24 days of Coliver [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaceboEffects/pseuds/PlaceboEffects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Oliver is a fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 6th: Burgers and Bridges

Connor Walsh. Perfection embodied. He was pale with dark brown hair, always cut in some trendy hairstyle, his bristly beard always the same, never too grown out yet enough for Oliver to imgine it tickle against his own skin if they ever were to kiss.   
As if though. 

Oliver was not anywhere near his standards to say the least. Connor was a celebrity. He had written a book in law, everyone knew he'd slept his way to the top and nobody cared because Connor was Connor. He had this aura about him. That's why when he was on the latest hottest TV-show he had people drooling all over him and Oliver, hopelessly, was one of them. 

Oliver kept scrolling through the actor's instagram, falling harder and harder for the idea of even meeting the man, having coffee with him, or drinks with him or just... watching him. 

With a sigh he put his phone away, pulling the duvet over his head again and trying to go back to sleep. 

When the morning arrived and Oliver checked his phone again he noticed that Carl, one of his closest friends, had texted. 'got a bday surprise for u, get ready and we'll get going at two.'  
Oliver's birthday was basically just around the corner. In a couple of days he'd be twenty seven and Carl knew that Oliver didn't want to be thinking about that. He was still working with what he'd done when he turned eighteen. He was still not having a boyfriend, his parents were still clueless to that he was gay and each year he got older they kept asking about when he'd meet his princess and give them grandchildren. He didn't have the heart to tell the truth, that they'd never have grandkids.   
He, however was curious to what Carl had planned for a birthday-surprise. Oliver did like some surprises after all. After a quick check up on the clock he realized he had about three hours to go and after a quick shower and cup of coffee he sat down with his phone, checking Connor's instagram again. 

Once in the car he didn't get anything out of him. He couldn't even know where they were going, but it was to take it's time. Carl said he had a business meeting and that Oliver would patiently have to wait and see what was up. That was one type of surprise he was horrible with. He preferred surprises where he knew what the surprise actually was. Carl knew that much, but clearly that wasn't information worthy of putting in use. Oliver's nerves didn't get better when Carl opened his mouth again.   
“Trust me, you wouldn't even want to know”   
“What, why wouldn't I want to know?”  
“Because you would refuse to do it” Carl said simply, before he smiled reassuringly at Oliver. “Don't worry, you'll like it”  
Oliver stared at him in disbelief as they continued driving forward. 

They arrived in San Francisco hours later and Oliver still hadn't gotten it out of him where they were going and why. He had seen the signs before they drove into the city and they pulled over outside a building.   
“I've got to go, I seriously do have a work thing. I'll pick you up here when I'm done. You just go into this building and, well, have fun”  
“Are you kidding me?” Oliver asked, watching him with a confused face and Carl grinned wider. “I'm not kidding you. Are you going or do I have to be a parent and walk you in?”  
Oliver muttered out a response as he got out of the car and walked into the building. He looked around with a confused face. He had entered some sort of reception.   
“Can I see your ID, sir?” the receptionist asked and Oliver raised his eyebrows.   
“Why?” he asked and the woman smiled at him.   
“It's the rules, sir”  
“Rules? For what?” Oliver asked, though showing the woman his ID. She pressed a button, telling someone that 'Mr Hampton's here'. Oliver raised an eyebrow as she made a movement with her arm towards the elevator. “Top floor, sir”   
He walked over to the elevator with confusion, stepped into it and pushed the right button as he looked around for clues to what was on the top floor. He found none and as the doors opened he stepped out. He found himself in some sort of restaurant. It was empty and there was one table set. He was having lunch by himself? Now that was exciting. 

He stepped inside, looking around with a confused face just as a man appeared from the door next to him.   
“You're Oliver?”   
Oliver turned around and his jaw flung opened and he just stared.   
“Is this a prank?” he asked.   
“A prank?” The man asked and Oliver shook his head.   
“It's not funny. What is it, a mask? Or is it really you, paid to prank me? Because it's not funny”  
“It's not a prank” the man grinned. “So, how about lunch? What do you like?”  
“What are you talking about? Why am I here? Why are we having lunch? This is a dream. Yup, totally a dream.”   
“It's not a dream” the man said with an amused voice as he had a seat. “Do you like wine?”  
“Yeah, that's what you always say. Then we make out or whatever and then I wake up. It's a dream.”  
The brunette grinned wider. “Want me to pinch you?” he asked and Oliver looked around.   
“I read somewhere you can't read when you're dreaming”  
“Is that so?” The man nodded towards a painting with some text on it and as Oliver turned to face it he clearly read 'Eat Drink Love'.  
“Oh fuck” he murmured out, staring at the man now. He'd just told THE Connor Walsh that he dreamed about making out with him?  
“Now, do you believe me?” Connor asked with a grin as he poured up two glasses of red wine.   
“Amarone, do you like it?”  
“It's okay” Oliver murmured out, having a seat himself now. “Uh... Okay, so uh... Why is this happening?”  
“Your friend entered you into a competition and you won. I'm supposed to tell you all about my next movie and we're supposed to take loads of selfies”  
“I approve of that” Oliver stated at once and Connor grinned. “Or we just have a nice lunch. Maybe I could take you to dinner as well?”  
“What, did I win a dinner too?”  
“No” Connor smiled. “But I'd still like to take you out. You're... not like other people”  
“Not like what?” Oliver asked though, still having a hard time accepting this was happening just like that. It wouldn't be the first time he was pranked. He was all the time in school.   
“Handsome, muscular, thin?”  
“Superficial, boring self-centered” Connor corrected him as he watched him. “I'm not pranking you. I seriously want to take you out for dinner. It's just a dinner, I don't bite” Connor grinned wider as he added; “Unless you want me to.”

The food was served, small pieces of expensive salmon with some salad. “Do you like fish?” Connor asked and Oliver smiled some. “Not really. I do like wine though” he stated and Connor grinned. “Wanna get out of here then?”  
“Can you just do that?”  
“Of course. I'm a grown man, I can do whatever I want, you know” he reminded him with a grin. “We can grab a burger”  
“I do love burgers” Oliver stated as he got up with Connor. “Don't you have... like a body guard or something?” he asked and Connor grinned at that.   
“I'm not Madonna.” His reply made Oliver smile and he nodded in agreement. No, he wasn't Madonna, but he was crazily much better than Madonna, at least to Oliver. 

They left the building and walked on the street while Oliver held his eyes on the man walking next to him so casually. He still had a hard time to grasp the fact that he was actually walking next to Connor Walsh. He was just as beautiful up close and that annoyed him. He'd rather have him be a jackass so he wouldn't have to care and wouldn't have to feel so fucking attracted to him. 

They had entered a hamburger close to Golden Gate Park and had their seats. Oliver had ordered curly fries with a bigass hamburger and a milkshake and Connor had just dito'd Oliver's order. They had their seats and Oliver put a piece of curly fry into his mouth as he studied the man before him. He was so beautiful the way he looked through his order to see what he'd gotten more specifically. 

After they had finished their meals they made their ways to the Golden Gate, having seats on a bench on the cliff just before it stooped downwards straight into the ocean.   
“It's beautiful here” Connor stated as he seemed to study the view.   
“It is” Oliver agreed, studying him instead of the view. “What it's like? I mean, the million followers, the fans, the... paparazzis?”   
Connor smiled at him. “Does it seem like it's fun? It's... I mean, I'm grateful. I don't know though. I miss these moments” he sighed before he turned to watch Oliver. “I've seen your Instagram-profile”  
“My what?” Oliver asked, surprised.   
“I googled you when I got to know that I'd meet you and... your profile was there. I don't know. You're cute”  
“I'm cute?” Oliver asked, being back to believing it was a prank.   
“You're cute” Connor nodded with a sigh. “And you... You shouldn't be so insecure. I'd really like to take you out to dinner. If I can”   
“I... I guess you can” Oliver watched him, nodding some. “Yeah, I... you're sort of cute too”  
Connor smiled at him, carefully placing his hand on top of Oliver,s making fireworks light inside his hand and spread throughout his body.   
“How about take out and a movie?” he asked and Oliver smiled at that, nodding.   
“That sounds like a plan” he stated, and soon he grinned. “Maybe I could stay for breakfast as well?”  
“You could stay as long as want”


End file.
